


Maybe

by orphan_account



Series: Lifetime [8]
Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Feelings, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-18
Updated: 2013-07-18
Packaged: 2017-12-20 15:35:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/888907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A slow day brings up anxieties over the past, but just like the rain washes the earth, words can wash away the worry in one's mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe

Tap tap tap.

  
The rain starts slowly, making gentle sounds against their window as Aoba watches it from the couch. His easy breathing beginning to mix with the melody of the rain and the occasional flip of a page from the man across the room. It was a quiet afternoon, a day off for both of them but the chance of rain had put a damper on the idea of actually leaving to do anything together. So they were resigning to stay indoors and relax for the time being.

  
Taking a deeper breath Aoba pulls his gaze from the window, looking over toward Mink, watching him read. His focus is deep as always, brow furrowed as his eyes scan the page. Aoba's lips lift quietly into a smile as he pulls his knees closer, thinking to himself as he continues to watch Mink.

  
After a while Mink stops, glancing up to met Aoba's eyes. The suddenness causes Aoba to turn pink, his smile widening a little more as he glances into his knees and back up to Mink. Normally he would try to cover up the fact he had been staring, but today he didn't care enough to.

  
"What are you looking at," Mink grunts, removing his glasses and leaning back slightly.

  
It takes Aoba a second to answer, but as he does his grin gets a little wider, reminding Mink of a fool in love.

  
"An amazing husband, I'm wondering how I ever deserved him," is all Aoba says in a teasing tone, leaning his cheek on his knees once again. His large sweater stretching over his knees now so the soft fibers rub softly against his skin. Mink sighs, he really is a fool in love.

  
"I should be the one wondering that, not you." He replies in a definite tone, placing his glasses back on his nose and looking back down at his book once more.The rain was picking up pace outside the window, but Aoba's thoughts were drowning out it's natural rhythm.

  
Pulling his legs out of his sweater he touched his feet to cold floor, shivering just a moment as he padded across the floor to Mink.

  
"Why not?" His voice lower now as he sinks to his knees beside Mink's chair, leaning his head against the arm of it. However, before Mink has the chance to even think of an answer he speaks again. "Because of everything you've done?"

  
Mink looks down at him, a hint of a frown showing upon his face. Aoba sighs softly, reaching over the arm chair and taking one of Mink's hands off of his book. However as he opened his mouth to speak again, Mink interrupts him.

 

"I've done a lot things to you, and others that I am not proud of."

  
"I know."

  
"I can't forget the things that I've done."

  
"I know, and I can't forget them either. The ones I was present for at least."

  
Mink stares at his face as Aoba looks up from his hands, fingers tracing circles in his palm now. As their eyes meet he sees the determination and love in Aoba's eyes, it's almost enough to give him goosebumps.

  
"I forgive you, Mink. You know that, and I know that doesn't make them disappear. I would never want them to disappear. Because they make you who you are, and they've made us what we are today too. Sure, there could have been an easier path to where we are now. But we didn't take that one, and that's okay by me. It's all behind us, it's a weight we carry, one that you carry more of, but we live with it because it makes us who we are."

  
Aoba's lips curled softly, finishing off his words by pressing a gentle kiss to Mink's palm.

  
"I know I wouldn't want you any other way. We ended up here, and that's good enough for me. No matter what pain was caused, it's the burden we bear together for the life we live today."

  
Mink had listened to this in its entirety, a look of slight anxiety flickering across his face as he thought over the past. Aoba, however, was smoothing it over all so easily, he had moved on. Swallowing, Mink nods gently and closes his book before bringing Aoba's hand up gently, kissing the back of it.

  
"I know," he says softly into his pale skin, taking Aoba's words from before "come here."

  
Aoba smiles softly, pulling himself up off the floor and sliding into Mink's lap with ease. The older man sets his book aside as the younger slides his glasses off, pressing a soft kiss to his lips as he turns his face back.

  
"So don't think you don't deserve this," the stubborn tone in Aoba's voice no longer take Mink off guard, they had had several small conversations on this topic before, but it seems Aoba was trying to finally put ease into his mind. He was okay with everything.

  
He was happy.

  
The rings on their fingers should have told Mink that before, but there had always been a small part of him that had always been on edge. However, every day he spent with Aoba, every word he spoke to him, eased that part. His heart pained no longer, and as he thought about this, he swallows. Closing his eyes before opening them once again he looks toward Aoba.

  
"Alright."

  
Mink watches him, the subtle hint of uneasiness in his eyes leaving slowly as Aoba caresses his face. Sighing again he pushes a hand gently through Aoba's hair, it's grown long, the shorter layer no longer sticking out as it had had when they first met. Mink liked it better this way, it fit Aoba's slowly relaxing personality.

  
Aoba's face begins to relax even more as a comfortable silence envelopes them. Leaning his head gently on Mink's shoulder he brings his legs up a little more, spurring Mink to throw an arm over them, pulling him closer. His fingers find their way under the hem of the long sweater, making Mink give off a light grunt as he discovers Aoba hadn't put pants or shorts of any type on yet that day.

He thought about scolding him for this, deciding against it in the end just in case the younger man decided to take his advice once again.

  
 He let his fingers trail through Aoba's hair gently, staring at the window as the rain began to pick up again. Sighing he began to close his eyes, leaning back even more in his chair. He could feel Aoba's breathing get easier as they sat together.

  
"I love you," came a tired voice, barely audible over the now-pounding rain.

  
Mink could feel a smile graze his own lips, "...I love you too."

  
As he began to close his own eyes, a thought sprung up in the back of his mind.

  
 _Maybe I do deserve this._


End file.
